Les méfaits de l'ivresse, et quelques bienfaits
by Nelja
Summary: Saison 2. Chase et Cameron ont couché ensemble presque par hasard ; qu'aurait-il pu arriver comme autres accidents de ce genre ? HouseChaseCameron, labellé M pour relations sexuelles et threesome, un peu humour, un peu angst.


_Tout appartient à la Shore. Cette fic a été écrite pour ma soeur, à l'époque lointaine où Chase et Cameron venaient de coucher ensemble pour la première fois. Elle était là "Ils feraient mieux de se mettre à deux et d'aller agresser sexuellement House, ils en meurent d'envie !" On peut considérer cette interprétation comme discutable, mais en tout cas, nous avions envie de le voir, donc je lui ai écrit cela._

_C'est un PWP : du gros R, contenant conséquemment une longue scène de sexe gratuit, plus quelques passages intermédiaires dont le but est d'amener ladite scène. De plus, depuis la timeline nous a rattrapés, et il y a quelques petites contradictions... le développement des personnages n'est pas allé exactement dans la direction que nous avions prévu. ^^_

_La scène de sexe en question contient un threesome impliquant du yaoi et de l'hétéro, des débordements dus à l'abus d'alcool, du presque-fluff totalement déplacé, et aussi un tout petit peu de bdsm et de blasphème, parce que Chase pousse tous mes boutons. Si cette description vous tente, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tout avait commencé dans un bar, à noyer dans l'alcool les chagrins de la journée, ou tout au moins les désagréments.

Bien sûr, il était impossible dans une telle conversation de ne pas mentionner House, qu'une conscience objective aurait placé à une première place nette devant toutes les autres sources de désagrément au travail possible.

Cameron n'était pas une conscience objective, toutefois, Quand elle parlait de lui et de ce qu'il leur infligeait, il y avait une indulgence qui tournait à l'adoration.

"Tu l'aimes toujours." déclara Chase.

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Parce que c'était la vérité. Et qu'il n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de le rappeler à Cameron quand Chase aurait beaucoup aimé qu'elle l'oublie un instant.

Cela n'avait _vraiment_ pas été nul la dernière fois. Cameron était douce, intelligente, et très belle. Il aurait fallu que Chase mente pour soutenir qu'il n'avait eu aucune idée derrière la tête. Qu'il n'avait pas avait été réjoui que Foreman ait un empêchement de dernière minute. Qu'il n'aurait pas bien voulu la voir ivre.

Mais apparemment il était ivre aussi.

"Mais non !" s'exclama-t-elle, un petit rire gêné aux lèvres. Puis, après un instant de réflexion. "Je l'admire."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux admirer chez lui ? Je veux dire, tu es gentille, et..." et lui non, ne termina-t-il pas. C'était évident.

"Mais il sauve des vies !" Sa voix était forte et fière, ses joues rougies par l'alcool, et c'est alors que Chase réalisa qu'elle était beaucoup plus ivre que lui encore. "Quand nous en serions incapables. Tu ne comprends pas... tu ne comprends pas comme c'est important ? De savoir qu'il peut faire ça ? Comme la vie est importante ? Comme nous avons de la chance d'être avec lui ?"

Reprenant une sorte de contrôle, elle se pencha en avant, lui murmura à l'oreille. "Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Mais j'ai foi en House."

Un autre rougissement de gêne, qu'une autre gorgée d'alcool fit passer.

Je crois en Dieu, voulut répondre Chase. Mais ce n'était pas si évident de le dire. Il n'avait plus la foi, pas assez. Il croyait en Dieu, pourtant, pensait-il. Mais pas autant qu'en la présence écrasante de House quand il était là, jamais autant.

Il avait cru en House, et pourtant il l'avait trahi, et House était là pour lui imposer les épreuves et les humiliations, et peut-être lui pardonner un jour.

Et Dieu lui pardonnerait ses fautes un jour, aussi.

Peut-être. Peut-être était-il là.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à diriger le flot de ses pensées ; et pourtant s'il lui restait encore un peu de contrôle, il était temps de réaliser qu'il serait beaucoup plus agréable de regarder le charmant visage de Cameron que de penser à House, ou à Dieu.

"Alors tu ne l'aimes plus." C'était la partie la plus satisfaisante qu'il en avait retenue. Pas la plus intelligente. Probablement pas la plus vraie non plus. Et pourtant, Chase s'y accrocha. "Tu n'as plus d'idées stupides comme de te faire inviter à dîner."

"J'ai vu ce que ça donnait." soupira-t-elle.

"Tu n'as plus envie de l'embrasser, de coucher avec lui."

C'était la chose la plus indélicate à dire au monde, eut-il le temps de constater. Mais après l'avoir dit, bien sûr. Et même après avoir eu une image mentale de Cameron nue dans les bras de House, avide et demandeuse, après avoir constaté avec choc que l'image était effectivement excitante au-delà du raisonnable.

Il méritait une gifle, là.

Il se demanda un instant si Cameron était en état de viser.

Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas au point de s'abandonner à ce genre de violence, redevenue sérieuse et droite. "Un peu. Parfois. Peut-être." admit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

L'image mentale revenait en force.

"De l'embrasser, je veux dire !" ajouta-t-elle vivement, en rougissant.

"Je te comprendrais presque plus d'avoir envie de coucher avec que de _sortir_ avec lui." dit Chase à haute voix.

Elle le regarda avec réprobation, et il sentit le besoin de se justifier.

"Je veux dire, il est pas mal pour son âge. Pas si bien que ça, bien sûr, mais en tout cas il est certainement plus sexy qu'il est aimable ! Tu ne peux pas le nier !"

A partir de ce moment, devait-il identifier plus tard, non seulement il avait perdu pied, mais il n'était même plus en état de le réaliser.

"Tu le trouves _sexy_ ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Tu viens de le dire."

"C'était une blague."

Si elle avait encore eu l'usage de sa raison, ou si sa voix à lui avait pu manifester plus de conviction, peut-être aurait-il encore été temps de la convaincre.

"_Tu_ le trouves _sexy_." reprit-elle avec une voix qui tenait de la jubilation alcoolisée, assaisonnée d'une pointe de malice. "Toi ! Tu as déjà fantasmé sur lui ?"

Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'exclamer "Mais bien sûr que non !" Il était capable de mentir correctement, d'habitude, à quelqu'un d'autre que House en tout cas.

Il réussit pourtant à ne pas articuler la vérité "Seulement avec toi. Jamais avec moi !"

Sauf que ce fut immédiatement un mensonge, alors que l'image s'imposait dans son cerveau aux circuits momentanément détruits par l'alcool.

Apparemment, il lui restait encore juste assez d'inhibitions pour en rougir. C'était une bien faible consolation.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" paniqua-t-il. Le corps de House n'avait certainement aucun attrait, ou presque... en tout cas pour lui qui avait eu tellement mieux. C'était tout à fait autre chose. "Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais..." Ce n'était pas quelque chose de physique. C'était juste quelque chose dans son autorité, dans ses moqueries, dans quelques brèves allusions à double tranchant...

"C'est... une sorte de fascination... rien de plus !"

Il en laissait entendre plus encore que la réalité, constatait une petite part de lui. C'était la pire des choses à dire.

Il tenta d'éclaircir ses pensées. Non, il ne désirait pas House, pas au sens usuel du terme. Il ne voulait pas le contact physique, la douceur aux yeux et au corps, House ne pouvait offrir rien de tout cela à personne. Il voulait juste comprendre. Juste savoir. Juste consommer enfin cette façon de le mépriser, de le torturer, de le traiter comme son petit chien.

Cela n'avait rien de physique.

Mais cela l'obsédait. Pas en permanence, bien sûr. Seulement en ce moment. Ou presque.

Mais les autres fois, cela ne faisait pas réagir son corps ainsi... il tenta de se concentrer sur Cameron, de ramener son désir à un objet plus normal, plus séduisant.

"Alors tu le veux..."

Et de ne pas se concentrer sur ses paroles, de préférence.

"Moi aussi."

Elle avait parlé d'une voix tellement claire, tellement déterminée, que Chase crut un instant, épouvanté, qu'elle n'était plus ivre du tout.

"Tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas que de l'admiration. Mais même ça, ce n'est pas réciproque." continua-t-elle d'un ton toujours neutre et clair, mais dans lequel il y avait une ombre.

"Mais si ! N'importe quel homme trouverait que tu es l'occasion de sa vie !" s'exclama Chase, entièrement sincère.

"Alors pourquoi... pourquoi il m'ignore ?"

"Parce qu'il ne veut pas jouer avec toi. Parce qu'il te respecte."

C'était quelque chose dont il était persuadé, malgré les moqueries. House respectait Cameron. House ne le respectait pas, lui. Une conséquence possible flotta un instant dans un nuage d'alcool, sans réellement se poser, puis se dissipa miséricordieusement.

"Il ne veut pas que ça change votre relation." continua Chase, dans un effort désespéré de la réconforter.

"Ca a changé la nôtre ?" demanda Cameron.

Les gens capables de faire médecine réussissaient parfois à maintenir quelques transitions incroyablement logiques dans une discussion qui n'était finalement, globalement, que des divagations d'ivrognes. Chase en avait eu plus d'un exemple à la faculté, fourni par lui ou un de ses camarades.

"Pas vraiment." constata Chase.

Il l'avait déjà désirée avant. Il n'était même pas sûr de la considérer comme moins inaccessible depuis.

"Je ne me plaindrais pas même si ce n'était que ça. Même si cela ne changeait rien."

L'image de Cameron et House revint à l'esprit de Chase, plus claire, plus violente, plus excitante. Il avala sa salive.

"He bien dis-lui !" s'exclama-t-il avec une conviction dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Surtout pour ça. "Je ne pense pas que tu lui aies jamais dit de façon claire ! Vas-y, donc, ce soir si tu l'oses ! Oh, il te trouve belle, toi, il ne te refuserait pas, c'est certain ! Seulement, il ne veut pas de relation. Il ne veut pas être aimé. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il te fuit. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est _toi_. Au contraire !"

Il avait parlé pour elle, pas pour lui. Il lui avait dit un peu ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, un peu ce que tout le monde pensait. Il avait parlé parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, parce que c'était une nuit à faire ce qu'on voulait.

Et pourtant, la vision de House et Cameron revint à son esprit, à ses sens, à son ventre. Peut-être aurait-il ce qu'il voulait alors, s'il observait cela, put-il penser. Peut-être comprendrait-il, peut-être serait-il libéré. Peut-être cesserait-il d'attendre quelque chose de House, quelque chose d'intime et de tordu que ce qu'il avait appris du sado-masochisme ne lui suffisait pas pour saisir.

"Mais je ne sais pas où il habite..." remarqua Cameron avec le soupir de désespoir des gens ivres pour qui tout devient tâche irréalisable.

Chase se devait de trouver une solution. Il était censé mieux tenir l'alcool qu'elle.

"Il doit être dans l'annuaire." parvint-il à énoncer. "Il y en a un ici. On devrait le chercher."

Il invoqua une dernière fois son esprit logique pour ajouter "Tu devrais mettre une jupe plus courte, aussi."

Il y avait des évidences que rien ne pouvait effacer. Pas même lors des nuits où la raison s'enfuyait, leur laissant au fond des verres des idées aussi étranges que la possibilité d'avoir de l'attirance pour House.

* * *

Le générique de fin de la dernière série télé à la mode venait de retentir quand on frappa à la porte.

Wilson se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais House le retint de sa canne.

Il n'était peut-être qu'un pauvre infirme, mais c'était encore _sa_ maison, et il ferait beau voir que Wilson sache avant lui qui venait le visiter.

S'il voulait _vraiment_ le soulager de ses corvées pénibles, qu'il aille plutôt faire la vaisselle, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quelque chose qui serait pénible pour Wilson aussi. C'était plus juste.

On sonna encore une fois. Un rythme impatient. Il ouvrit le hublot d'entrée, constata la présence de ses deux jolis petits employés...

Il boîta jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Ce sont Cameron et Chase."

"Et tu ne leur ouvres pas ?" demanda Wilson.

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Peut-être..." il fit une pause qui échouait misérablement à faire ressentir une impression de mystère "pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent ? A moins que tes brillantes déductions ne t'aient déjà permis de l'apprendre ? Peut-être t'amènent-ils juste un cas intéressant. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais encore débranché ton téléphone pendant l'émission, ou tu l'aurais arrosé de sauce barbecue par accident ?"

"Ce n'est pas la façon de sonner de quelqu'un qui amène un cas." expliqua House, sans démentir les accusations sur son téléphone. "On aurait une brève double sonnerie. Renouvelée sur le même ton. Pas des sonneries longues et irrégulières."

"Alors que veulent-ils ?"

House ne répondit pas.

"Tu ne le sais pas ! Et tu les fais poireauter pour te venger !" Wilson continua : "Mais si tu continuais comme ça plus longtemps, ils pourraient partir, et tu ne le saurais jamais. Donc tu _vas_ les laisser entrer."

"Ce n'est pas non plus la sonnerie de quelqu'un qui compte partir bientôt." répondit House en entendant un autre coup de sonnette insistant. Pourtant, il quitta la cuisine, et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Cameron le collait au mur et le gratifiait, debout sur la pointe des pieds, d'une pelle retentissante, tandis que Chase, le regard halluciné fixé sur eux deux, refermait la porte derrière lui.

Le baiser était violent, désespéré, et fortement imbibé d'alcool. Le diagnostic n'avait pas besoin de confirmation.

En y réfléchissant, House avait déjà connu des agressions beaucoup plus déplaisantes ; aussi, il accepta de laisser Cameron finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, et même, avec générosité, de la tripoter quelque peu, avant de lui laisser savoir à quel point il était choqué par son comportement.

Mais à peine eut-elle détaché ses lèvres brûlantes des siennes qu'elle se retourna vers Chase et affirma : "C'est ton tour. On partage. Ce n'est pas juste sinon."

Cette partie-là était beaucoup plus inattendue. House, trop occupé à avoir une vue globale de Cameron incluant sa mini-jupe et son décolleté, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre exactement ce que cela impliquait avant de sentir Chase prendre la place de Cameron et commencer à lui dévorer les lèvres.

Cameron embrassait avec passion, mais Chase embrassait avec talent, constata House, à la fois plus timide et plus précis. Mais malgré les lèvres douces, le visage rasé de près et les jolis cheveux, il était évident que Chase avait un handicap naturel qui ne lui laissait aucune chance d'avoir des courbes aussi attirantes que celles de Cameron.

De plus, il était beaucoup plus amusant de se moquer de lui. Aussi House n'avait même pas l'intention de le laisser finir avant de lui asséner quelques remarques humiliantes.

Cependant, quand Cameron tomba à ses genoux et commença à ouvrir son pantalon, il se mit à douter très sérieusement de sa capacité à trouver une réplique frappante, et même à faire autre chose que gémir, du moins pendant qu'elle en était là.

C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il commença à douter de sa capacité à empêcher tout cela de prendre un tour qu'il n'envisageait pas du tout il y a deux minutes.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que... House ?"

Wilson ouvrait des yeux ronds, et venait de laisser tomber le torchon qu'il tenait en main. Enfin, quelqu'un qui avait moins de deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang, qui gardait une idée du sens commun, et ferait cesser cette farce d'un goût douteux, pensa House.

Cameron cessa un instant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et House le regretta. Chase s'interrompit, fixant Wilson d'un air paniqué, et House ne put s'empêcher de le regretter un peu aussi.

"Alors," lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, "besoin de se droguer à l'alcool pour assumer son homosexualité, ou c'est juste votre côté soumis qui ne peut refuser d'accomplir les fantasmes de Cameron ?"

"Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?" demanda Chase, son air arrogant démenti par ses joues qui rougissaient.

"Vous êtes ivre. Vous le savez. Vous sentez l'alcool. Vous n'arrivez même pas à marcher droit. Que vous soyez un gamin irresponsable et pervers incapable de se contrôler c'est votre problème. Que je le sache... eh bien, ce sera votre problème aussi demain, mais un problème beaucoup plus épineux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Chase sembla hésiter.

"Pas grave." balbutia-t-il finalement, s'appuyant contre la poitrine de House. "Pour ce que ça changera..."

"Empêchez-la de faire une bêtise, imbécile !" insista House, hargneux.

"Empêchez-la, vous, si vous pensez que c'est vraiment une bêtise." continua Chase, allongé contre lui. "Elle vous obéira, vous savez."

Ils nageaient en plein délire. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas, car pendant ce temps, Cameron semblait bien s'être résolue à aller faire ses propres explications à Wilson.

"Ah non..." bégaya-t-elle. "Vous, vous ne pouvez pas participer. Vous allez rentrer chez vous et coucher avec _votre_ femme, parce que c'est _votre_ femme, et que vous êtes... marié avec !"

Ce n'était visiblement pas la justification que Wilson avait attendue, à en juger par son air embarrassé.

House lui adressa un regard qui lui enjoindre de ne pas laisser un pauvre infirme, son ami qui plus est, à la merci de deux gamins ivres.

Wilson lui répondit par un regard qui assurait que si House en avait vraiment envie, un infirme armé d'une canne et de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles était totalement capable de résister à une jolie jeune femme et une joli jeune homme incapables de marcher ou de penser droit. Et que si House n'avait pas passé un certaine partie de son temps avec lui à parler des cheveux de Chase ou du visage et des formes de Cameron, Wilson aurait eu beaucoup plus de compassion pour son cruel sort.

Oui, cela faisait beaucoup de choses pour un seul regard. Mais House comprenait bien ses amis. Du moins, à supposer qu'il accorde encore ce titre à Wilson.

"Passe une très bonne soirée !" fut son dernier adieu alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

"Faux frère..." murmura House entre ses dents.

Puis Chase se laissa glisser à genoux devant lui, alors que Cameron recommençait à le couvrir de baisers dignes d'un mauvais film X. Encore que non, tout film comportant des baisers aussi sexy aurait pu être classé en bon film X sans examen ultérieur.

Peut-être la méthode de Wilson, laisser les choses se faire, valait-elle la peine d'être expérimentée.

House examina la question pendant une bonne minute avant de décider de reprendre les choses en main.

* * *

Wilson était certain de n'avoir pas bu ce soir-là - pas comme Chase et Cameron, manifestement. Pourtant, c'était lui qui se mettait à douter de la réalité de ce qu'il venait de voir. A chaque fois que l'image sur laquelle il avait quitté House lui revenait à l'esprit, cela le mettait dans un état d'esprit à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et le rire nerveux.

Rien de sérieux ne pouvait sortir de cela, évidemment. Mais rien de grave non plus, par conséquent. Et il soupçonnait que l'expérience pouvait être plutôt plaisante.

Après un calcul complexe, dans lequel n'intervenait pas la moindre pointe de jalousie, même en ce qui concernait Cameron, il estima que House non seulement n'avait pas à être plaint sur ce qui lui était en train de lui arriver, mais méritait amplement de se faire chambrer le lendemain sur son succès. En privé, cependant. Il y avait des limites à tout.

Il s'entendit rire, de ce genre de rire qu'on peut avoir quand on apprend l'existence de choses situées bien au-delà de notre compréhension, et qui commence faible et contraint, puis se libère et vous laisse avec une vision différente du monde.

* * *

Il y avait probablement toujours une petite Allison dans un coin de son esprit qui était paniquée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, qui était sûre que cela serait mauvais pour sa vie professionnelle et que cela ne ferait aucun bien à sa vie personnelle non plus.

Elle s'était brièvement fait entendre sur le chemin, alors que le grand vent les avait en partie dessoulés. Mais depuis que Cameron était dans la même pièce que House, elle était si loin qu'il était impossible de l'entendre.

Cameron avait enfin embrassé House. Dans ces circonstances, loin du travail, loin de toute notion de ce que _devait_ être une relation amoureuse normale, cela lui semblait être la deuxième chose la plus désirable au monde.

La première était ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment - entendre House gémir, sentir que ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire traversait sa carapace d'indifférence et de froideur rationnelle, sentir ses mains s'attarder sur ses seins, sur sa taille, enlever tout ordre à ses vêtements déjà bien légers...

La pointe de jalousie qu'elle ressentait pour Chase, la légère rancoeur qui regrettait d'avoir eu besoin de lui pour être ici, n'avait pas totalement disparu avec petite Allison. Elle était juste un peu perdue dans cette impression de fraternité, de partager des sentiments proches, de s'être compris ce soir-là. Mais quand elle vit à quel point House semblait s'intéresser à elle plus qu'à Chase, ce sentiment disparut. Elle se sentait si bien. Le passé et le futur n'avaient plus aucune importance.

Le bruit de la canne de House tombant lourdement à terre ne fit rien pour la ramener à la réalité.

Le réveil fut d'autant plus brutal quand les lèvres de House quittèrent les siennes. Quand sa voix, chargée d'ironie, sans trahir une once du désir qu'elle avant cru percevoir, articula avec hargne les mots : "Ne vous viendrait-il pas à l'esprit que cette position pourrait me faire mal ?"

Elle recula brusquement - Chase aussi, constata-t-elle, et elle put voir avec une douloureuse brutalité les cicatrices sur la jambe noueuse de House, et elle l'avait laissé dans cette situation pendant tout ce temps, comment avait-elle pu... ?

House tira les cheveux de Chase qui se relevait. "Et vous, allez me chercher cette canne."

Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot, sans regarder House, sans regarder Cameron, et elle se demanda s'il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle.

House récupéra sa canne, s'appuya dessus. Son regard était si froid et détaché que ses vêtements à moitié arrachés ne se voyaient plus, que la situation même dans laquelle ils étaient s'effritait comme une illusion de plus, comme un souvenir lointain impossible à retenir.

"Ce serait effectivement cohérent avec le reste. Dans votre état, vous avez probablement oublié mon existence. Je ne parle pas de _cette_ façon," continua-t-il en désignant du bout de sa canne les seins exposés de Cameron. "Vous ne vous demandez pas si je pourrais souffrir. Vous ne vous demandez certainement pas non plus ce que je pourrais en penser. Oh, cette partie-là est plus excusable. Vous me voyez tous les jours, et oublier que je pourrais avoir des sentiments est certainement plus facile que d'oublier que je me drogue aux anti-douleurs et que je ne peux marcher sans canne, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était comme un seau d'eau glacée. C'était comme si la vérité - la vérité dont House est amoureux, pensa fugitivement Cameron - était descendue sur eux, la froideur de la raison de House plus forte que les délires de l'alcool, que les brûlures du désir, que toutes les illusions possibles.

"Pour vous, actuellement, je ne suis pas une personne. Juste un fantasme. Juste un besoin que vous avez, non pas de moi, mais de l'idée abstraite que vous vous faites de moi. Quand est la dernière fois que vous vous êtes interrogés ce que je voulais ?" Un silence. "C'est une question. Docteur Cameron, docteur Chase, n'êtes-vous pas payés pour me répondre, dans ces cas-là ?"

Il a toujours besoin de salir ce qu'on ressent pour lui, pensait Cameron au bord des larmes. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, pas vraiment. Et pourtant, elle n'en était plus sûre. Il ne se trompait pas forcément. Peut-être ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était-il vraiment sale, était-il une violence. Quand s'était-elle posé la dernière fois cette question ? Chase lui avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas la refuser. Et elle... elle, elle s'était dit que s'il ne voulait pas de cela, il le leur dirait.

He bien, c'était probablement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Je suis désolée..." murmura-t-elle.

"Bien, vous voilà revenus à de meilleurs sentiments. J'aimerais l'entendre à nouveau. Vous avez le droit de vous mettre à genoux. Ce serait plus... théâtral."

Il lui sembla avoir vu Chase courber les jambes, puis rougir, hésiter, juste balbutier. "Je suis désolé." Elle-même répéta : "Je suis désolée... j'espérais que vous aimeriez..." Elle rougit à nouveau, réalisant l'impropriété de ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Pardon."

"J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça ?"

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

"Non, j'avais juste quelques évidences à rappeler. Qui vous étaient sorties de la tête, apparemment." Il passa entre Chase et Cameron, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse un mouvement pour le retenir. "Je voulais que vous constatiez que mon opinion n'est pas de celles que vous pouvez vous permettre de négliger."

Avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna, annonça : "Ceux qui en ont toujours envie ont le droit de me rejoindre."

Il y avait cette colère dirigée contre lui pour avoir joué avec elle, il y avait cette nouvelle lucidité d'avoir peut-être mal agi, il y avait ce sentiment d'humiliation, il y avait la peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si elle se livrait encore plus à lui. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à l'écraser entièrement, elle en était persuadée maintenant.

Et il y avait cette admiration, cette fascination, qui était si loin de la compassion qu'il croyait voir chez elle. Ce désir, ce besoin de le connaître, d'être près de lui, de le toucher, de toutes les façons possibles.

Elle redressa la tête, fit le premier pas en direction de la chambre.

Chase avait déjà passé la porte.

* * *

Chase détacha sa cravate, se permit de la poser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Il savait que Cameron le suivrait. Il était impossible de se défaire de ce désir, il en était persuadé.

Il avait pensé qu'il n'en serait rien. Il avait cru qu'il se contenterait d'observer, peut-être même de savoir que cela arrivait s'ils ne voulaient pas de lui dans la pièce, d'entendre les récits de Cameron le lendemain, suffisamment loyale pour se rappeler qu'elle lui devait cela.

Mais il s'était retrouvé pris dans cette vague de désir, emporté par les autres, comme hypnotisé, incapable de résister. Et ce n'était pas qu'un hasard. Il avait aimé les baisers de House, avait désiré le sentir répondre. Il savait bien que quand il était à genoux devant House, toucher son érection à travers son caleçon l'avait excité tout autant que de contempler d'en bas les belles cuisses fines de Cameron, luisantes d'un liquide enivrant qui n'était pas de la sueur. Il savait ce qu'il avait voulu faire...

Il savait ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire, encore maintenant. Les humiliations, ce mélange de vérités cruelles et d'exagérations qui l'étaient tout autant, avaient bien naturellement blessé Cameron. Elles n'avaient réussi qu'à l'exciter plus encore.

Et House, qui finissait avec un soupir d'ouvrir sa chemise, d'enlever son pantalon en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, semblait l'y inviter. Il prit une inspiration, se demanda s'il aurait du courage, pour une fois.

"He bien, à genoux, si vous y tenez tellement !" ordonna House.

Un feu liquide courut dans ses veines, jusqu'à son sexe. Il avait failli le faire, il n'avait pas osé...

Il n'aurait pas imaginé House généreux à ce point.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et comme il ne pouvait pas toujours attendre que les autres prennent les décisions pour lui, c'est lui qui baissa le caleçon de House, caressa doucement son sexe du bout de sa langue, le sentir durcir progressivement.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela, ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Cela aurait dû être dégoûtant. C'était tout le contraire.

House gémit, un son qui atteignit directement Chase au ventre, faisant frissonner son sexe. "C'est au séminaire que vous avez appris à faire de telles choses ?"

Chase rougit d'embarrassement, de colère presque, et de quelque chose d'autre. Il était vulnérable. Il connaissait cette sensation. C'est le moment où il était le plus excitant de faire confiance. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de règles fixées à l'avance cette fois, pas de safeword... juste le danger.

"Vous avez dit un jour," dit-il, cessant un instant ses coups de langue insistants, "que vous ne m'auriez pas humilié et maltraité si vous aviez su que j'aimais ça. C'était vrai ?"

Pas de réponse, alors même que Chase lui laissait du temps, parcourant la longueur du sexe de House, et il s'en réjouit plus que de raison. "Parce que je dois vous le dire, en ce moment, il me semble que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer."

Juste prononcer ces mots faisait palpiter son sexe douloureusement prisonnier de son caleçon, à coups réguliers.

"Vous devriez vraiment vous retourner." dit House d'un ton détaché - mais Chase crut y déceler un minuscule tremblement. "Cameron vient de rentrer, et j'ai l'impression que sa jupe et son corsage ont rétréci."

Chase ne se retourna pas. Il n'eut pas non plus de parole d'orgueil pour dire qu'il avait déjà vu cela, de très près. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus que le sexe de House dans sa bouche, cette odeur... il se demanda un très bref instant si la Vicodine changeait le goût, si elle passait dans le système, si cela aurait une quelconque action sur lui. Il se blama pour ne même pas avoir pensé à utiliser un préservatif, alors qu'il en avait dans sa poche. Il n'osait pas changer maintenant. Les risques étaient minimes, se convainquit-il.

"Elle vous regarde, d'ailleurs. Que croyez-vous qu'elle pense ?"

Chase rougit, trembla, gémit, et enfonça plus profondément le sexe de House dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi excité sans que personne ne le touche.

"Ce doit être un des bienfaits de l'éducation chrétienne." déclara House. "Tellement d'interdits, assez de transgressions pour pimenter sa sexualité pendant toute une vie."

Chase ouvrit les yeux, juste pour voir le visage de House, pour sentir son mépris. Ce n'était pas un jeu, lui criait son esprit, c'était sérieux, c'était dangereux pour lui ! Ou alors, cela avait toujours été un jeu, et alors, oh seigneur, il ne pourrait plus jamais aller travailler avec d'autres pensées en tête.

House le regardait avec malice, avec moquerie, mais aussi avec le souffle coupé. Il y avait du plaisir sur son visage, et Chase aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus excitant sur terre.

Puis il laissa son regard glisser et vit Cameron.

Elle avait en effet dû égarer ses vêtements quelque part en chemin. Elle était toujours aussi belle, non, plus belle que jamais, et Chase regretta d'avoir seulement pensé qu'on pouvait être rassasié de cette vision.

Elle se serrait contre House, la bouche posée sur son épaule, un de ses seins fermes frottant doucement contre son dos, mais elle regardait Chase. Son regard le transperça.

Qu'y avait-il là, se demanda-t-il. De la jalousie, du mépris, du désir, de la surprise de le voir ainsi ? De la compassion ? Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de House, qu'il n'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait envisager passa par sa tête, par ses joues, par son sexe, avant que House semble penser qu'il s'était interrompu trop longtemps et le relance d'un coup de reins, lui mettant les larmes aux yeux.

C'était délicieux, au point où il devait en profiter, où son érection devenait presque plus douloureuse qu'agréable. Mais il vit alors Cameron glisser vers le bas, appuyer lascivement sa tête sur le côté du ventre de House, ses seins contre sa jambe valide ; et surtout il sentir ses doigts ouvrir sa braguette à lui, libérer son sexe, le caresser, le presser...

Il aurait crié s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine. Il s'interrompit à temps, essayant de sucer avec plus d'application, alors même que la main de Cameron lui faisait partiellement perdre contrôle.

"Alors, Chase, il est temps de laisser la place aux dames, vous ne croyez pas ?" Il ne réagit pas, égoïste, faisant semblant de n'avoir pas entendu. Il était presque certain d'être prêt à donner plus, à recevoir plus.

House l'agrippa par les cheveux, le tirant en arrière, et Chase fut délicieusement blessé par la facilité qu'il avait à briser le contact. "Fourbe et vicieux, bien sûr. Mais vous obéirez aussi aux ordres, comme d'habitude. Alors, parlez-moi, Chase. Dites-moi : que ressentez-vous pour moi ?"

Chase fixa House dans les yeux. il voulait lui dire quelque chose de détaché, une plaisanterie, pour montrer qu'il ne s'était pas égaré dans ce jeu. Il n'y parvint pas.

"Je crois en vous." murmura-t-il, juste quand il éjaculait dans la main de Cameron.

Ce fut si fort qu'il perdit le souffle, qu'il perdit toute cohérence mentale.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour cesser de haleter, pour réaliser à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était effrayant, pour souhaiter sans vrai espoir que House ne l'avait pas compris.

Il entendit un gémissement, releva la tête. Manifestement, House et Cameron n'étaient pas restés à le veiller.

Et à en juger par la fascination que le spectacle exerçait sur Chase, il avait toutes les chances d'avoir de nouveu une érection bien avant que la nuit soit finie.

* * *

Cameron avait l'impression d'attendre cela depuis toujours.

Elle le voulait déjà quand elle ne faisait qu'embrasser House, mais c'était devenu insoutenable alors qu'elle observait le corps jeune et musclé de Chase, contre celui, plus maigre et noueux, mais fort et tellement plus désirable pour elle, de House. Alors qu'elle les touchait, l'un et l'autre, son sexe se contractant rythmiquement, désirant quelque chose en elle. Alors qu'elle observait Chase donner du plaisir à House, partageant leurs désirs, juste assez jalouse de l'un comme de l'autre pour s'exciter plus encore, mais attendant sagement la suite, avec patience.

Et maintenant que son tour était venu, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit tout de suite, elle voulait que l'instant présent dure toujours.

Elle embrassa House sur la cuisse, sur le ventre, sur le torse, sur les lèvres. Elle voulait qu'il pose ses mains sur ses seins, et fut exaucée.

"Allongez-vous, s'il vous plait."

Elle espéra qu'il n'allait pas croire qu'elle s'imposait. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas risquer de lui faire mal à nouveau.

Elle attendit encore, sans s'offenser de la lenteur calculée de House, qu'il se couche, et même s'il n'avait pas encore fini de se déshabiller, c'est comme s'il s'offrait à elle, au moins un peu.

Très lentement, très délicatement, elle le débarrassa de sa chemise, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts s'attarder sur son corps, de se pencher sur lui pour le frôler de toutes les façons possibles. Il la regardait. Il la trouvait belle. Il le lui avait toujours dit, mais pour cette fois seulement, elle avait l'impression que cela pouvait être autre chose qu'une plaisanterie.

"Vous savez," lui dit House, "si vous n'accélérez pas un peu, je vais finir par regretter Miss Australie."

Elle rougit, et elle entendit très distinctement Chase reprendre son souffle.

Elle recula à quatre pattes, jusqu'à saisir son érection. House avait raison, aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus besoin de préliminaires, elle le voulait tellement...

Chase lui lança un préservatif : "Ne sois pas si idiote que je l'ai été." murmura-t-il.

Elle eut un bref signe de tête en remerciement, déchira l'enveloppe, déroula méthodiquemenet le préservatif le long du sexe de House, les joues brûlantes. Même ces petits préparatifs étaient excitants, lui montrant à quel point elle était près, si près, et comme il la laissait faire...

Elle s'empala sur le sexe de House, et ce fut comme si elle obtenait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle commença à bouger, suivant un rythme lent d'abord puis accélérant, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Elle regarda House qui haletait, les yeux mi-clos de plaisir.

"Ne vous arrêtez pas." ordonna-t-il, avant de la saisir aux épaules, de la serrer contre son torse. Le coeur de Cameron bondit de bonheur dans sa poitrine, et elle fit de son mieux pour l'embrasser tout en continuant à onduler des hanches, au meilleur rythme possible, se fiant à la fois aux pulsations de son propre sexe et aux pressions légères des mains de House qui caressaient son dos.

A la fin, elle se laissait aller, elle ne savait même plus si c'était House qui caressait son corps ou elle qui se tordait entre ses mains, mais leurs hanches se rencontraient de la façon la plus merveilleuse qui soit, et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir.

Elle jouit sans cesser de bouger, gémissant dans le cou de House, son corps brûlant à chaque endroit où il la touchait alors que son orgasme prolongé se répercutait dans tout son corps, se dissolvait en elle.

"Ne vous arrêtez pas..." dit House à nouveau. Ce n'était plus le ton d'un ordre. Juste celui d'une prière d'amants qui la fit sourire de façon incontrôlée. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle, il n'en était pas question, jamais elle ne se serait privée du plaisir de le sentir jouir lui aussi, sous elle, contre elle, chaque frémissement de son sexe, chaque tremblement de son corps, chaque mouvement involontaire de ses lèvres.

"Je vous aime." murmura-t-elle, dans un élan de sincérité, de joie, d'excuses peut-être.

House ne lui répondit pas. Elle en fut blessée un instant ; puis elle se rappela les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, l'audace inimaginable dont elle avait fait preuve. Le silence était probablement la plus miséricordieuse des réponses que House pouvait lui faire.

Elle rougit en se rappelant la totalité des circonstances, en réalisant qu'elle avait complètement occulté la présence de Chase.

Elle le chercha du regard, trouva son regard fixé sur le sien, sa main glissée entre ses jambes.

"Il dort ?" articula-t-il sans laisser sortir sa voix.

Cameron caressa la joue de House, qui avait roulé sur le côté. "Il ne dort pas encore", pensa-t-elle, étudiant le rythme de sa respiration, "je ne pense pas. Il n'a seulement pas envie de nous parler." He bien, même s'il voulait jouer à l'enfant, elle respecterait ses choix.

"Je crois." répondit-elle dans le même langage.

"J'aimerais dormir ici..." continua Chase, "avec... vous deux."

Elle-même était happée par le sommeil. Il n'était plus question de rentrer chez eux. Elle s'écroulerait à terre avant.

Elle s'allongea contre House, le caressa doucement de ses jambes et de son corps, lui déposa encore un baiser très doux dans le cou, puis posa la main sur sa poitrine, à la hauteur de son coeur.

Quand Chase se coucha de l'autre côté de House, plus mal à l'aise, plus distant, avec son corps qui s'emboîtait moins bien au corps de House que celui de Cameron, il lui prit cette main.

Elle ne la lui refusa pas.

* * *

Quand House se réveilla, il sentit des bras chauds contre lui, des jambes douces, des corps qui l'empêchaient de bouger à sa guise, et dans les brumes du sommeil, il se demanda un instant s'il avait affaire à une occasion d'un soir ou à une vague pute.

Quelques secondes de plus seulement finirent de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille, et il décida avec générosité de classer Cameron et Chase dans la première catégorie. Ou alors ils avaient très mal compris le descriptif de leur job.

Il soupira, se redressa sur un coude, essayant de déterminer lesquels d'entre eux s'étaient fait avoir dans cette histoire.

Cameron semblait heureuse, souriant dans son sommeil, une main posée sur son bras, ses beaux cheveux défaits sur l'oreiller. Chase aussi arborait un sourire de bébé. House aurait pu parier cinquante dollars que lui n'avait pas été dans cet état-là pendant qu'il dormait. Même si au fond il était plutôt rassuré qu'il n'y ait eu personne pour le vérifier.

Ils avaient été ivres, se rappela-t-il. Ils avaient des excuses. Ils n'étaient pas venus ni pour se moquer de lui, ni pour un pari, ne put-il que constater en se rappelant les détails. Ils avaient juste cru pouvoir combler leurs névroses et leurs vides avec quoi que ce soit qu'ils voyaient en lui. On ne savait pas encore à quel point c'était vain, à cet âge.

Il poussa brusquement Chase, qui roula en bas du lit.

"He, que se passe-t-il, eeeh?"

Chase se redressa, l'oeil furibond, mais baissa rapidement la tête devant le regard fixe de House. C'était un coup à prendre. Quelques secondes encore et il serait complètement terrorisé.

"Rendez-vous utile et allez faire le café." grogna House. "Etagère du haut."

Chase sembla se détendre, et être en même temps frappé d'étonnement.

"Et plus vite que ça !" insista House. "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je ne participerai à un concours d'airs ahuris que si on me montre les prospectus officiels."

Chase ravala rapidement son sourire. "Vous êtes gentil..." affirma-t-il avec un air profondément étonné.

Et voilà, après à peine quelques années de conditionnement, cela devenait leur façon de dire "Vous auriez pu faire pire." pensa House en le voyant partir pour la cuisine.

Il se retourna encore, observa un instant Cameron qui se réveillait petit à petit.

Il tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet, y trouva un flacon de Vicodine, en croqua deux. Plus de trois minutes après le réveil. C'était un bon jour.

Le café fut bu en silence. House n'avait pas besoin de leur parler, de leur demander leurs raisons. Il en savait assez, et le reste lui importait pas. S'ils s'interrogeaient sur lui, qu'ils aient l'intelligence de réfléchir, ou au moins le cran de lui poser la question.

C'est seulement juste avant qu'ils partent en hâte, écrasés sous le silence, que Cameron demada timidement. "Qu'allez-vous penser de nous ?"

"La même chose qu'avant." répondit-il. C'était à peine un mensonge. D'accord, il avait pu compléter quelque peu ce qu'il savait de Cameron cette nuit-là, mais pas sur des points qu'elle estimerait essentiels. "Vous êtes gentille. Vous êtes très belle. Vous êtes un bon médecin. Vos sentiments vous font juste, parfois, faire des choses vraiment stupides."

Elle baissa les yeux, le laissant à peine apercevoir un regard furtif qui mêlait le soulagement et la déception.

"Et vous," reprit House, cédant aux yeux de koala suppliant que Chase lui agitait sous le nez, "vous n'êtes pas un aussi bon médecin. Mais suffisamment pour le travail que je vous fais faire." Il s'interrompit, reprit sur un ton faussement distrait : "Et puis, au fait, je le sais. Que vous regrettez de m'avoir trahi."

Dans ce regard baissé-là, une forme de terreur étonnée, avec une pointe de joie pourtant. Un bizarre mélange.

Il les laissa partir sans une parole de plus, sans regrets. Pas pour le petit déjeuner glacial, mais pas non plus pour la nuit passée.

Alors qu'il se rappelait certains des passages les plus agréables, il ne put qu'admettre qu'il avait menti. Son opinion sur eux avait sans doute été légèrement changée. En premier lieu, il ne leur avait pas supposé de telles compétences.

Tout le monde ment, et souvent pour rendre les choses plus simples, constata-t-il une fois de plus.

* * *

House avait lancé un feu nourri d'allusions à peine voilées ce jour-là, sur les méfaits de l'alcool, l'impétuosité de la jeunesse, et aussi sur la nécessité à laquelle certaines personnes pouvaient croire de tenir leurs activités sexuelles secrètes.

Il avait récolté en retour les regards en coin de Chase, le sourire forcé de Cameron.

Ce qui surprenait le plus Foreman n'était pas que Cameron et Chase aient remis ça. C'était leur problème, et puis ça faisait des années qu'il la matait.

Mais, se demanda-t-il, comment House faisait-il pour tout deviner à chaque fois ?


End file.
